dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gogeta
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Allegiance = Dragon Team |FamConnect = Goku (fusee) Vegeta (fusee) Vegito (Potara Fusion counterpart) King Vegeta (half-father) Bardock (half-father) Gine (half-mother) Chi-Chi (half-wife) Bulma (half-wife) Raditz (half-brother) Tarble (half-brother) Gure (half-sister-in-law) Tights (half-sister-in-law)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Gohan (half-son) Gotenks (son) Goten (half-son) Trunks (half-son) Bulla (half-daughter) Videl (half-daughter-in-law) Pan (half-granddaughter) Bulma Leigh (descendant) Goku Jr. (descendant) Vegeta Jr. (descendant) |Counterparts = Future Gogeta Gogeta: Xeno EX Gogeta }} is the resulting fusion of two highly powerful Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, when they perform the Fusion Dance properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is famous for his amazing power and speed, and is regarded as one of the most powerful characters in the Dragon Ball franchise. His Potara Fusion counterpart is Vegito. Overview Creation and Concept Gogeta's new traits in Broly were a result Akira Toriyama's attempt at adding him into the "Dragon Ball canon". Appearance In his appearances in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and Dragon Ball GT, Gogeta wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks': the padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest are reddish orange rather than yellow, and the vest is black rather than the dark blue vest that Gotenks wears. His hair is very similar to Vegito's, with the only differences being that Gogeta only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two and Gogeta having Vegeta's widow's peak. Gogeta also acquires Goku's peach like skin rather than adopt Vegeta's more mild tan. Gogeta possesses Goku's body structure as he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possess Vegeta's facial features. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Gogeta keeps most of the Metamoran features, however, in contrast to the appearance in Fusion Reborn, the orange padding on his vest is yellow like Gotenks'. He also acquires Vegeta's mild tan skin instead of Goku's peach-like skin color. His hair and facial features vary in shape and detail depending on the animators' art style. With the reveal of his base form, he appears with jet-black hair like his fusees. Personality Although they are made in a similar way, Gogeta has personality traits that are different from Vegito, though it is impossible to tell which counterpart's personality is the dominant one. Since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a composite of both Goku and Vegeta (Vegeta's seriousness and Goku's sense of justice) or a completely unique personality. At Super Saiyan 4, it would seem that his personality is like that of Vegito, as he is shown to enjoy toying with his enemies and pulling pranks, though he can be overconfident as his toying around with Omega Shenron ultimately resulted in his defeat as his fusion time was shorter due to the power of Super Saiyan 4. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Gogeta appears to be cocky as well since he appears to be smirking. However, compared to before, his arrogance is more toned down, as he is shown to be serious and calm when Broly attacks him with massive attacks, holding nothing back against the foe. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' ''Broly'' Gogeta appears to battle against Super Saiyan Full Power Broly in his base, Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue forms. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga When Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4's could not beat Omega Shenron, Vegeta suggests fusion, with Goku laughing, surprised that Vegeta is the one who suggested it, hating the idea on previous occasions. With the help of the Dragon Team distracting Omega, they fused into Gogeta in his Super Saiyan 4 state to combat Omega Shenron. Having achieved his ultimate potential, Gogeta easily overpowered Omega Shenron and even used his supreme power to gloat and toy with the Shadow Dragon, using attacks solely to humiliate Omega, and afterwards laughing loudly. Gogeta goads Omega into trying to use the Negative Karma Ball to destroy the Earth in desperation. The result of this was Gogeta infusing some of his positive energy into the ball while kicking it out of the atmosphere, turning the ball itself into blue-colored positive energy and creating a nuclear explosion which negated all the negative energy effects of the Shadow Dragons upon the planet. However, because the tremendous power he possessed in this form limited the fusion to an unprecedented ten minutes, this ploy exhausted a little too much time, thus he defused and was unable to finish him off. Omega Shenron was later defeated by Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. Film Appearances ''Fusion Reborn'' Gogeta makes an appearance during the end of the movie. After Goku defeats his first form, Janemba transforms into his Super form and becomes too powerful for Goku to defeat. Even with the help of the recently deceased Vegeta, he can not kill the demon. So, Goku quickly teaches the Fusion Dance to Vegeta. The Fusion Dance must be performed correctly to create a very powerful symbiotic warrior, so when Vegeta fails to extend his index finger properly in the final step of the dance, this results in a much weaker fusion warrior named Veku. Veku is no match for Janemba, and for thirty minutes he frantically evades the demon's attacks in comical fashion, clumsily stumbling and passing gas as part of his defense. The second time around, and with the assistance of Goku's ally Pikkon, the Fusion Dance is performed correctly, and Super Gogeta appears. After an amazing display of speed and power, Gogeta finishes Janemba off with the Stardust Breaker. With the elimination of the negative energy that had created Janemba, the creature reverts into the young ogre, Saike Demon, who ran off in fear after he made eye contact with Gogeta. Gogeta laughs in amusement, watching the boy running off. Later, Goku and Vegeta defuse and bid farewell to each other for the time being. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Xenoverse'' Gogeta appears in the GT Saga Second Half, to aid the Future Warrior in combating Dark Omega Shenron. Together with the Future Warrior they defeat Dark Omega Shenron, however before they can finish him off all three of them are swallowed up by Demigra's Wormhole. Demigra's Wormhole transports Gogeta and the Warrior to the mountains at night and then unleashes Dark Great Ape Baby, Dark Super 17, and Dark Omega Shenron upon the pair. However the combined might of Gogeta and the Future Warrior proves too great for even these 3 powerful villains and they are defeated. Afterward Gogeta compliments the Warrior on their strength before defusing. Dragon Ball Heroes After Vegito defused inside Super Buu, Super Majin Buu: Evil emerges from inside his body to battle against Beat, Note, Goku, and Vegeta. Having no other option, Goku and Vegeta use the Fusion Dance to fuse into Gogeta, as a Super Saiyan 2. What-if scenarios ;Budokai 3 After the defeat of Kid Buu and Broly, Goku and Vegeta fuse and become Gogeta to fight Gotenks at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and easily beats them and complains their attitude is becoming similar to that of Mr. Satan. ;Raging Blast Gogeta is seen in a What-If Saga where his opponent is his Potara Fusion counterpart, Vegito. ;Tenkaichi Tag Team Gogeta only appears in a What-If scenario as, during the Buu Saga, the player is able to choose if Goku and Vegeta are going to fuse through the Potara earrings or the Fusion Dance in order to defeat Super Buu after he absorbs Gohan. Power Gogeta is one of the most powerful fusions in the series, alongside Vegito, Fused Zamasu, and Kefla. ;Manga and Anime Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) believes that the Fusion Dance fusion of Goku and Vegeta would be unable to defeat him. While inside Super Buu, Goku suggests to Vegeta that they fuse again through the use of the Fusion Dance, suggesting that the fusion's power would be capable of defeating Super Buu. In Dragon Ball GT, Gogeta is shown to be able to effortlessly defeat Omega Shenron, who had previously made light work of Super Saiyan 4 Goku & Vegeta. According to Gogeta, he is capable of defeating Omega Shenron with a single finger if he wanted to. His ki control is so accurate, that he could change the nature of Omega's Negative Karma Ball into positive energy. As Gogeta took no damage from Omega Shenron's attacks, he was at least twice as strong as him. Despite his obvious superiority over Omega Shenron, it was his own power that becomes Gogeta's downfall as the fused Saiyan's massive strength wears down the technique's time limit. ;Films In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, as Veku he is able to survive fighting against Super Janemba for thirty minutes, even outrunning him at some points - though he is unable to deal any damage at all to the demon. Gogeta is formed by Goku and Vegeta because of a desperate need to get rid of the pure evil Super Janemba. Gogeta easily defeats Janemba using his Stardust Breaker move. As Super Gogeta took no damage from Super Janemba's attacks, he was at least twice as strong as him.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, after Goku is severely beaten by the God of Destruction Beerus in two blows, Goku says even fusing with Vegeta probably would not be strong enough to beat Beerus. Though, it is unclear if he's referring to doing Potara Fusion or doing the Fusion Dance. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Gogeta, in base form, is able to compete against Super Saiyan C-type Broly. Once Broly used Legendary Super Saiyan, Gogeta still proved to be able to battle the titanic foe using Super Saiyan Blue. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks The resulting warrior from Potara fusion is more powerful than the equivalent Fusion Dance result, thus Gogeta is weaker than his counterpart Vegito. The resulting warrior from Fusion Dance is able to draw out more power compared to its Potara Fusion equivalent, thus Gogeta is stronger than his counterpart Vegito. Gogeta and Vegito are equally-matched ultimate trump cards. A 2004 V-Jump announcing his appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 states that Super Gogeta's power level is around 2,500,000,000. In the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is said to be tens of times stronger than a regular Super Saiyan 4''Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 (while Vegito is said to perhaps be in the league of a Super Saiyan 4 in the Chinese version of the anime comics for ''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy).[[:File:GTSpecialAnimeComics.jpg|'Merging With Vegeta!' "After Goku and Vegeta use a merging item to merge, they become Vegito! They can furthermore become a Super Saiyan, making them Super Vegito! After the two strongest people merge, they become the greatest master in the universe! Perhaps even stronger than Super Saiyan 4!"]] - Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy anime comics, Goku's Evolution Gogeta is also stated by the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume, to be able to defeat Omega Shenron with one finger, as he claimed himself in the anime. It also says that Gogeta is "the mightiest warrior in all dimensions." Gogeta is then mentioned to be dozens of times stronger than Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta. Though the biggest claim is that his power is limitless. This is likely because in the first volume, Super Saiyan 4 is described as a form pushing the user to their uppermost limits, and Gogeta is a fusion of two Super Saiyan 4's, and therefore goes beyond the limits of either Saiyan individually. Super Saiyan 4 Goku himself states he has no limits: although there is no evidence supporting this claim. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Punisher Drive' - The user slides forward then uses Rapid Movement to attack the opponent while invisible. If the attack successfully lands, multiple invisible blows land on the opponent and the user appears behind them while they are stunned. *'Stardust Breaker' - First, Gogeta performs the Punisher Drive rush attack, by giving the opponent speedy rainbowish barrages of blows. Then, he flies past the stunned opponent and turns around to knee them twice in the back of their head/neck before performing a backflip, kicking them away, finishing the rush. Next, he lands on the ground and raises his left hand to charge a rainbow energy sphere. Finally, Gogeta turns around, crushes the sphere in the palm of his hands, throws the scattered energy blast, and disintegrates the opponent and their souls from the inside, if the target is neutral/innocent and is consumed by evil, this attack erases all traces of evil within the victim, purifying them. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – A kiai fired from the eyes. *'Ultimate Impact' - Gogeta charges at the opponent and kicks them into their stomach, bicycle kicking them up into the air while saying "Here goes!" He then flies up to the opponent, and attacks them with a powerful barrage of punches and kicks at a very rapid rate. He then appears behind the opponent saying "Its over." Next, he turns around to elbow the opponent in their face and spin kick them away. Finally, Gogeta teleports above the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Multi-Form' – To perform it, the users powers up and splits into two, then those two split clones into four. Unlike the Afterimage Technique, these are tangible clones, not just imprints left by speed. This technique has a quite obvious weakness, however. The four clones are created by the user's energy level divided into four. *'Kamehameha' - Used in video games. In ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3/''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, depending on who initially uses the Fusion Technique, **'Transcendent God Kamehameha' **'Bluff Kamehameha' – Gogeta holds his hands back to his side in a Kamehameha stance. However, when he fires the attack, it releases confetti and streamers instead of the typical blue energy wave. **'Super Kamehameha' – One of Goku's ultimate attacks. Though capable of using it, it is often fired in unison with Vegeta's ultimate attack, the Big Bang Attack to form the Big Bang Kamehameha. *'Big Bang Kamehameha' – First, the user puts both of his hands in front of him, palms open and hands turned up at approximately a 90 degree angle. Then, he fuses together the tremendous energy of the Super Kamehameha into a Big Bang Attack that explodes into an extremely powerful stream of ki. **'100x Big Bang Kamehameha' - A full-powered version of the Big Bang Kamehameha. Gogeta's ultimate attack in video games. *'Big Bang Attack' – One of Vegeta's ultimate attacks. Though capable of using it, it is often fired in unison with Goku's ultimate attack, the Super Kamehameha to form the Big Bang Kamehameha. *'Farting' - Used as Veku. *'Rabbit Feet Technique' - Used as Veku. *'Ultimate Breaker' – A rush attack that ends with a golden point-blank energy wave. This attack was named in ''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Galick Gun' – Used in video games. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3/''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'', depending on who initially uses the Fusion Technique, the beam will vary. *'[[Kiai|''Ki Blast Cannon]]' – A technique used by many characters of the ''Dragon Ball series; it is a clear energy blast fired from the palm. Gogeta is one of the characters who can follow the technique up with a series of Vanishing Attacks. *'Final Flash' – Gogeta's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Vegeto Super Kick' – A powerful kick used in the ''Butōden'' series. *'Perforating Spinner' – Gogeta performs a drop kick while spinning around as he charges the enemy, and rams them with his feet, still spinning. Used in the Butōden series. *'Halo Smash' – A diving kick used in the Butōden series. *'Converging Breath' – Used in the Butōden series. **'Chou Energy Dan' – One of his super attacks in the Butōden series. *'Galactic Donut' – Used in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. *'Final Kamehameha' – Gogeta only uses this technique in the Butōden series. *'Shining Raid' – A golden Super Explosive Wave used and named in Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Meteo Meteor Attack' – Gogeta's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. *'Dragon Fist' – Used in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. *'Ki Blast Volley' – Used as his Dragon Rush in Budokai 3. *'Instant Transmission' – Used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series as a Blast 1 and Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Wild Sense' – Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' - Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Xenoverse series. **'Super Explosive Wave' - Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Power up to the Very Limit' - Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Finish Sign' - Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. **'Shining Raid' - Used in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'God Kamehameha' - A powerful version of the Kamehameha usable by Super Saiyan Gogeta in Dragon Ball Heroes as of GDM7 and when he is preparing this technique, he will transform into Super Saiyan 3. *'Galick Kamehameha' - A combination of the Kamehameha and the Galick Gun, used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Meteor Crash' - Used in the Xenoverse series. *'Afterimage Strike' - Used in Xenoverse 2. *'Vanisher Guard' - Evasive Skill in the Xenoverse series. *'Super Mad Dance' - One of Gogeta's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Maximum Charge' - Used in Xenoverse 2. *'Kaio-ken' - Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Gogeta can use this move. *'Spirit Bomb' - Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Gogeta can use this move. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Failed Fusions is the fat version of Gogeta who occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse for the first time. He is one of several failed fusions present in the series. Vegeta fails to extend his index finger, resulting in an embarrassingly weak fusion which forms a fat fighter called "Veku" by South Kai; a name that comes from Ve'geta and Go'ku. In this form, his speed is decreased and ki is extremely limited. Because of his state, Veku does not perform any ki attacks due to the large drop in power. Also, due to his fat body, he does not retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he does against Super Janemba is pass gas and escape using what he calls his "Rabbit Feet" technique. Just like a regular fusion, the time duration is 30 minutes before the two fighters defuse. This type of failed fusion is also seen with Goten and Trunks during the Majin Buu Saga, forming Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. Concept arts for a skinny Gogeta are shown in Daizenshuu 6, in the Fusion Reborn area, but the character was not included in the final version of the movie. A skinny Gogeta card exists in the Japanese card game Dragon Ball Carddass, released on March 22 of 1995 (just after the release of Fusion Reborn on March 4, 1995). Skinny Gogeta is also in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, appearing when the player fails to do a proper fusion. ;Super Saiyan Gogeta is referred to as Super Gogeta while in this form. In Fusion Reborn, immediately after the successful fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. Even though Janemba easily took care of Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, he was unable to even hurt Gogeta at all, with a full-force punch from Janemba to Gogeta's face not doing anything. In a matter of seconds, Gogeta was able to destroy Janemba without any problem whatsoever. In Broly, Gogeta utilizes this form to battle Super Saiyan C-type Broly on equal grounds. In Fusion Reborn, even while at this stage, he is still many times stronger than Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 2. In Broly he is even stronger than both Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms in this state. ;God-like Saiyan As Gogeta can become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, he possess the God-like Saiyan state. ;Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta's strongest form in Dragon Ball Super. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, with both of his fusion components able to use the said form, Gogeta himself is able to use Super Saiyan Blue. In this state, his power is great enough that he is able to compete against and even overwhelm Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. ;Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's strongest form in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron as Super Saiyan 4. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the strongest warrior. Unlike Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 forms, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta has brown fur and fiery crimson hair, instead of the opposite, and he is the only Super Saiyan that features blue eyes. Unlike his previous appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is somewhat playful and cocky (almost akin to Vegito's attitude), toying with Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him. His speed in this form is so great that Omega Shenron cannot even see him move. ;Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta has this form in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced since the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). In this form his hair gets a little bigger and sharper, this is more notable in the in-game. Due to both of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta could have turned Super Saiyan 2 during his brief anime appearance, but he does not do so. ;Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta attains this form in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the third mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM3). Gogeta also appears in this form in the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga. Due to one of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta could have turned Super Saiyan 3 during his brief anime appearance, but he does not do so. ;Golden Great Ape Gogeta is able to transform into a Golden Great Ape in Dragon Ball Heroes, attained in the eighth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM8). In this form Gogeta keeps his bang and even being large, the Metamoran clothes stretch like the Saiyans' armors, thus being able to retain them too. He uses the Ultra Soul Punisher as a technique, which is the same as Stardust Breaker, only stronger. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' In Ultimate Battle 22, Gogeta is mistakenly called "Vegito" and is implied that he is formed with the Potara Fusion, when the actual case is that only the Fusion Dance can form Gogeta. The game also gives Gogeta the Final Kamehameha. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa (Goku's voice) and Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta's voice) *English: **Funimation dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's voice) **Blue Water dub: Jonathan Love *Spanish: **Latin American Spanish dub: Mario Castañeda (Goku's voice) and René García (Vegeta's voice) **Spanish dub: José Antonio Gavira (Goku's voice; DBZ, movie 12) and Alberto Hidalgo (Vegeta's voice; DBZ, movie 12, DBGT) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wendel Bezerra (Goku's voice) and Alfredo Rollo (Vegeta's voice) *Italian dub: Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice) and Gianluca Iacono (Vegeta's voice; OVA); Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice; DBGT) *Hungarian dub: László Lippai (Goku's voice) and Péter Bozsó (Vegeta's voice) *Catalan dub: Marc Zanni (Goku's voice) and Joan Sanz (Vegeta's voice) *Tagalog dub: Jefferson Utanes (Goku's voice) and Vincent Gutierrez (Vegeta's voice) *Galician dub: Anton Rubal (Goku's voice; DBGT) and Suso Álvarez (Vegeta's voice; DBGT) *Basque dub: Joseba Etxeberria (Goku's voice; DBGT) and Felix Arkarazo (Vegeta's voice; DBGT) Battles ;Dragon Ball GT *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron/Base) ;Films *Gogeta (Veku) vs. Janemba (Super Janemba) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Janemba (Super Janemba) *Gogeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Broly (Super Saiyan C-type/Legendary Super Saiyan) Trivia *Similar to all the other fusions, his name is a portmanteau of his two hosts (Go'ku and Ve'geta) *In Fusion Reborn, Super Gogeta is not seen as cocky whatsoever when compared to his Super Saiyan 4 form, and eliminates his enemy quickly. As a Super Saiyan 4 however, he acts somewhat similarly to his Potara Fusion counterpart Vegito, as they both toy around with their respective opponent in order to achieve their true goal. In the Japanese version, Goku explains this is due to the massive power of the form and his excitement over Vegeta actually wanting to fuse for once. **In Vegito's case however, ironically, the personality changes are inverted somewhat, with Super Vegito being more cocky, and prone to toying around, while as Vegito Blue (Super Saiyan Blue) being more serious, and aggressive in combat, using a very different combo string than what he did previously. *Gogeta is the only fused Saiyan character (Potara or Fusion Dance) to successfully defeat a villain without the fusion wearing off. He defeats Janemba without coming close to running out of time, whereas Gotenks defused and was later absorbed before he was able to defeat Super Buu, and Vegito pretended to be absorbed by Buu to save his friends but the Fusion wore out before he could actually defeat Buu. *Super Gogeta only has two lines in Fusion Reborn: "I am not Goku or Vegeta, I am Gogeta! It's over Janemba, I have come for you!" and "Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing!" Also, he laughs after Saike (who became Janemba) runs away after being defeated. *A union of Goku and Vegeta via the Fusion Dance is mentioned in the manga/anime when Goku and Vegeta are trapped in Buu's body. Goku suggests performing the dance in order to defeat Buu, but Vegeta declines, already knowing what the dance is, refusing to merge again. *Gogeta's base form first appears in Buu's Fury. When Gogeta is defeated in Buu's Fury, his hair turns black, like any Super Saiyan who is defeated. *In Raging Blast and in Dragon Ball Heroes, Gogeta has lightning surrounding his aura which is typical of the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 transformations. However, this might be in order to show Gogeta's power and should not be confused as a Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta. When Gogeta's aura charges in the game, it does not have the same sound effects as it would have on a Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3. *Gogeta, along with Cooler, Turles, Icarus, and Garlic Jr. are the only movie characters who appear in the anime. *A hidden audio file for Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 shows that Gogeta can use the Kaio-ken. Gallery See also *Gogeta (Collectibles) *Veku (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ru:Годжета pt-br:Gogeta ca:Gogeta es:Gogeta it:Gogeta fr:Gogeta de:Gogeta nl:Gogeta pl:Gogeta lt:Godžitas Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Fathers Category:Fusion Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Siblings